Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-26808509-20180308041320/@comment-34887434-20180308050216
Honestly I love her AP synergy. I have learned that AD is still a good choice early for last hitting and small AA trades and the like, but AP is great later on. Rylai's is my favourite random pickup on her even if you're going ad crit or on-hit. Q doesn't interrupt her AA actions, so the slow is extremely useful for chasing enemies or kiting, plus it's AoE affect in teamfights is super powerful. Poking while ganking or outside of teamfights with W gives a good slow and makes you useful even if you're not itemized and leveled enough to be in the thick of the fight. My favourite build I've tried so far (Been playing her toplane) Is Black Cleaver and Yuomuu's as my core (BC first if enemy laner is a tank, Youmuu's if squishy). This gives you 95 AD which lets you upgrade Q by level 8 due to the *glitch* I talked about in my latest comment. Then I head into Berserker Greaves, Rylai's and Nashor's tooth on the offensive, and a Gunblade when I find it necessary. Situationally speaking, I sometimes change out my offensive item route and go for Botrk instead of gunblade if the enemy team has lots of tanks and then Wit's End, Guinsoo's, or Runaan's depending on the situation. Being able to switch to Botrk if necessary when gunblade isn't a good option is really nice. The mix of utility in this build is awesome, allowing you to have utility for your team if you fall behind and still be a big threat if ahead, and it lets you upgrade all 3 of her abilities. The little bits of bonus health from BC and Rylai's have also made surviving against assassins like Zed actually possible. Youmuu's Active also makes engages, chases, and escapes extremely easy. A good stealth from E+Youmuu's passive will move you a huge distance, more than most people will expect you to be able to in .75 seconds. I've been really enjoying Glacial Augment on her with Approach velocity. It assists with her kiting, and the active slows in my build benefit her as well. I usually take domination for my second tree Being a more sustained damage champ instead of full on burst has proven to be successful in teamfights and diving the adc with ult. This build also gives 40% cdr which is great with Q for the AoE slow and armor reduction is causes because of Black Cleaver; when you upgrade Q the first 6 hits of it already put on full stacks of armor shred, and the next 6 missiles benefit from that bonus. Rylais slows them on your Q to chase while you E and AA, glacial augment and Approach Velocity helping out. Then W to execute and just poke in lane. I usually take domination as my secondary. Choosing between sudden impact and cheap shot has been difficult because Sudden impact will only go off on ult. Cheap shot, if you didn't take glacial augment, will only proc once you have Rylai's. Taste of Blood as an alternative can help laning phase, but I haven't found it to be SUPER beneficial yet since I use Glacial Augment. I usually take Ravenous Hunter because, even though she has roaming potential, getting kill participation is pretty easy on her, and it covers for you in the event that Gunblade wasn't available. I max Q, then E, and W last as I use it mostly for engages and applying stacks. TL;DR "Here's my flexible top lane build+runes and why they're good" lets her upgrade all 3 abilities by endgame through good hybrid synergy items--also lets her be useful even while playing from behind unlike a full on marksman." TL;DR cont. BC synergizes really well with her Q and this build keeps her from being entirely squishy. Rylai's utility with her kit proves to be useful. Her flexibility lets her go even in most matchups. Really you can do anything with this hoe, even go tanky.